Spontaneous
by Ed and Wilbur
Summary: Demyx accidentally trespasses onto Malifacent's land. She gets angry and turns him into a watermelon. What are the organization members do? Read and find out! There are two authors. Have fun. Note: Rated for later chapters. Please review!
1. Demyx's Situation

Authors:

Wilbur: Yes, there are two authors. Me (Wilbur) and Ed. We are both girls and we will not tell you our real names. So please don't ask. Here is our story and I hope you enjoy!

Ed: We worked hard on it. Though we are still not finished, we feel that it will turn out well.

Wilbur: Do you think we should stop talking and get to the story already?

Ed: Yeah, that would be a good idea. 8D

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hears or its characters.

Blue cliffs loomed overhead, contrasting with the orange sky above. A portal opened next to a large boulder, a cloaked figure stepping out before the void closed. He looked around a moment, pulling down the hood that shielded his face. Ocean green eyes peered around cautiously. "Hey, wait a second, this doesn't look like Olympus... " He muttered to himself. Demyx bit the side of his cheek. "Not at all." Looking up in awe at the huge, spindly castle that cast monstrous shadows below. "Still gives me the creeps." A slight shiver ran down the Melodious Nocturne's back.

Quietly, Demyx approached the beaten old castle that was perched on the remains of a town, equally crumbled and ancient, as was filled with the scent of darkness.

"Yo!" Demyx called up to the castle. "Is this Olympus?"

"Certainly not!" A flash of green behind him revealed the witch, Malificent. "So I suggest you deport hastily."

Whirling around, number nine let out a small cry of alarm, stumbling back a few steps. "Um, can you tell me where it is?"

"Aha, A member of the Organization." Malificent sneered with a cackle. "This is intolerable. Remove yourself from this world posthaste!"

"But I need to get to--"

"LEAVE!" Thrusting her staff towards Demyx, a plume of green smoke enveloped him as a wail of despair rang out through the cliffs. Standing in Demyx's place, a large watermelon sat, which the witch cast through a portal with a satisfied "Hmph. Good riddance."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Meanwhile, walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion, looking for something to do, Marluxia's stomach growled. "Ugh, it's been doing this to me all day. I guess I need to eat something." He sighed as he turned a corner, heading for the large kitchen.

The door opened and Marluxia stepped through, clothed in the trademark coat that all Organization members wore. He headed towards the refrigerator to scan the contents.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a portal opened above the square counter in the middle of the room. Then, the portal disappeared, leaving a large watermelon.

"What the--" Marluxia raised a brow in confusion.

"Marly? Is that you? Hey! It's me, Demyx. Help, I can't see!" Demyx's voice filled the kitchen, seeming to be coming from the watermelon.

Astounded, Marluxia slowly approached the talking melon. "Could it be?" He muttered under his breath. "Finally! A talking plant! Now I can have conversations with my flowers without the other members calling me a weirdo!" Striking a victory pose, Marluxia let out a laugh.

"No! I'm Demyx! Number nine! The Melodious Nocturne! Flipper! DEMYX!!!" Frustratedly, the watermelon yelled.

"Demyx?" Marluxia prodded the fruit, turning it over. "Did you get turned into a fruit?"

"YES." The watermelon wailed.

"Who did this to you?" Marluxia picked up Demyx, holding him out in front of himself. "Did you wander over to that fellow Merlin's place again?"

"No, it was Malificent. I tried to ask her for directions to Olympus, but she did some funky voodoo stuff to me and BOOM!"

"You're a watermelon."

"Aw man! I love watermelon. The cannibalism rule hasn't been lifted yet, has it?"

A while back , when Saiix joined the organization, he had run around in his fits of anger and tried to eat some of the other members. Quickly, an anti-cannibalism rule was founded.

"Sadly, no."

"Phooey."

"But why are you worried about cannibalism when you're like this? Your don't even have a mouth anymore!"

"Oh no!"

"And you aren't on the vine, so you can't get anymore nourishment."

"Yikes! I'll get all moldy and start to rot! Marly, help me! What am I going to do?!"

At this time, Xigbar walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa, a talking fruit. Looks like you found a buddy to have conversations with. Careful, your daffodils might get jealous." Xigbar snickered, pulling out a box of crackers from the sizable pantry.

"No Xigbar, this is Demyx. he got turned into a watermelon by Malifacent."

Xigbar popped a cracker into his mouth and chewed slowly. Then, as if talking to a small child, said, "Marluxia, what did you take this time? I can handle talking flowers, but not Organization members as fruits."

"No, it's true. Xigbar, I am a watermelon." The watermelon sounded as if it wanted to cry.

Xigbar walked over to the counter where Marluxia was holding the watermelon. He narrowed his eyes and looked from the melon to Marluxia. "You're kidding." He muttered. "There has to be a button or a speakerbox here somewhere..."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and took the melon back from Xigbar. "No, there is no button and I'm not kidding. Ask it yourself!"

"I'm not an 'it'. I am Demyx, please believe me, Xiggy." The watermelon vibrated a bit in Marluxia's hands.

"Well slap me on the head and call me shorty, you've really done it this time, Demyx." Xigbar laughed and bit another cracker. "So, does this still make you a weirdo, Marly?" He asked, chewing.

"Chew with your mouth closed, number two. And no, it doesn't. In fact, talking to plants helps them grow better." Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest.

"But it's still weird." Xigbar grinned, pointing his half-bitten cracker at Marluxia.

Number eleven rolled his eyes.

"Do either of you know how to get me back?" Demyx nearly squeaked.

"If anyone does, Mr. Freeze does." Xigbar nodded, grabbing another cracker from the box.

"Oh no, I'm not going down there. He gives me the creeps." Marluxia shook his head.

"Then you stay up here, and _I'll_ take Demyx, you panzy." Number two said, chewing again.

"You are incorrigible, Cyclops."

"Least I don't talk to flowers."

"Would you shut up about that?!" Marluxia shouted, pounding a fist on the counter, causing Demyx to start rolling.

"HELP!" Number nine wailed. Swiftly, Xigbar dove down and grabbed the watermelon before it splattered to the floor.

"Thanks, whoever that was." Demyx sighed, relieved.

"No problem. I just didn't want to clean up the floors, though." Xigbar said mildly.

"You're such a rude person, Xigbar. I should have been the one to save him. I would have had more feeling." Marluxia frowned at Xigbar.

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Gaywad." He muttered under his breath.

Then suddenly, in a burst of flawless gusto, Zexion fluttered into the room and strutted over to the cabinet. At first he didn't see Xigbar and Marluxia standing there, but when he finally saw them, with a chocolate syrup bottle sticking out of his mouth and pink boxers, he stopped short and stared wide sea-blue eyes at the watermelon sitting on the counter.

"MMmm, I have been craving watermelon forever!" he tucked the syrup bottle under his arm and started towards the watermelon with hungry eyes and reaching hands.

"No! Saiix? Is that you? Don't eat me!" The watermelon wailed.

"No, Demyx, it's just Zexion." Marluxia went to another counter lining the kitchen to sit down.

"OK, Zexion, don't eat me! It's me, Demyx! I'm the watermelon."

"Why is Demyx a watermelon?" Zexion stopped short and stared at Xigbar.

"Hell if I know, ask Marly over there." Xigbar said, popping another cracker in his mouth.

"Apparently," Marluxia started before poking his tongue out at Xigbar, "Demyx wandered into Hollow Bastion by mistake. Malificent turned him into a watermelon, I suppose."

Xigbar's gaze dropped to Zexion. "Nice undies." He grinned, biting a cracker. Marluxia tried to contain a snicker.

"IT'S TURE, IT'S ALL TRUE!" Demyx wailed. You're a tricky little fellow, Zexy, do you know of any cures for spontaneous fruit-isms?"

Zexion chewed on the head of the syrup bottle thoughtfully. "Nope. Nothing for getting rid of Chronic Melon." He began walking out of the kitchen with the bottle in tow.

"Whoa!" Axel came in, but quickly turned around. "Get some pants on, Zex!" He lifted a hand to over his eyes, but parted his fingers so he could still see.

"Axel! Help me!!" The watermelon Squeaked, "I got turned into a fruit!"

"A Demmy fruit, huh? Wouldn't be the first time." Axel grinned and went over to raid the fridge.

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Axel, no one wants to hear your personal fantasies. And stop trying to pretend you have a heart."

"Hey that hurts! That hurts right here," Axel pointed to where his non-existent heart should be.

Xigbar put a hand on his forehead and turned away from Axel while he watched Zexion start to walk out of the kitchen. "Whoa, Whoa, you're not going to at least help us?"

"Pssh, of course I am. I'm going to get superior so we can figure this out." Zexion yawned as he pulled the syrup bottle from his mouth for a moment.

"No! We can't tell Xemnas! He'll get on us and try to make us do something stupid to get Demmy the Fruitboy back." Marly ran after Zexion.

Xigbar sighed once more and slowly turned to Axel who was now pulling out a half-eaten dutch chocolate cake and the previous night's spaghetti fro the fridge. "I guess it's just you and me now Demyx."

"What should we do with 'im." Axel asked, dipping a finger in the frosting. "It'd be a waste to not take advantage of him while he's in such a vulnerable state." He grinned slyly.

"You wouldn't dare." Demyx objected gravely.

"Though he has a point." Xigbar snickered.

"Please don't!" Cried the watermelon.

"Of course not." Axel waved a hand at the fruit and licked the icing off his finger. "That's what Roxas is here for."

"What am I for?" Roxas stuck his head through the door, and armload of black laundry hugged to his chest.

"Nothing." Axel nearly sang.

With a suspecting look to his bright blue eyes, Roxas left slowly.

"Heh, Roxas is so cute when he's suspicious of me." Axel chuckled to himself as Xigbar pretended to gag himself with a finger.

"You don't even know what it's like to love, so stop acting like it." Xigbar grumbled and went over to pick up the Demyx-watermelon.

"Where-where are you taking me?" Demyx panicked.

"Yeah, where are you taking him, and can I get in on whatever you're going to do?" Axel smiled brightly.

"I'm taking him to my room so he'll be safe from being eaten. That's it. I'm not doing anything else until we can figure out a way to get him back."

"Oh, thank you Xigbar!" Demyx made a sound that sounded like it would be a sigh as Xigbar walked out of the room, dragging the watermelon behind him.

Axel stuck his tongue out at Xigbar as he left the room, then proceeded to lick the cake from the bowl before he moved onto the spaghetti.

Marluxia walked back into the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath. "That little sneak..." He forcibly opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Manipulative..." Number eleven carried on, storming over to the pantry and seizing a box of cereal.

"What's got your goat?" Axel asked, slurping up a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Zexion told Vexen AND the superior." Marluxia grumbled, pouring some cornflakes into a bowl and dousing them with milk.

"What's so bad about that? Hell, Demyx is a friggen watermelon. They're bound to have found out sooner or later."

"That may be, but Vexen's going to be doing that creepy old lady cackle more than ever now, and Xemnas is acting like it's all my fault, even though he and I both know Demyx is the only one stupid enough to do such a thing in the first place, so it's his own fault for trespassing." Marluxia shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Axel shivered. "Creepy old buzzard. -slurp- You'd think he'd have attempted to kill us all and replace us with clones." He smirked, wiping sauce off his cheek.

"And his rants about 'respecting your elders' ..." Marluxia rolled his eyes, a faint high-pitched laugh rising fro the vent. "I doubt he was like this when he had a heart."

"You never know, those mad scientist types are nuts."

"That is very much true, but I wish he wouldn't be such a nuisance about it." Marluxia said while licking the spoon clean of milk.

"Would you stop that? It's unnerving to watch..." Axel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He looked down at his spaghetti and dug his fork in it once again.

"Whatever do you mean? Stop what?" Marluxia sang, and gave Axel a thoroughly puzzled look, cleaning his spoon again after taking another bite of cereal.

Axel blushed. "That! That thing you're doing with the spoon. It's weird."

"Oh, I always do that, it's a habit of mine. I'll try not to, tough I can't imagine why it upsets you so much." Marluxia glanced sideways at Axel.

As Axel finished off the last of the spaghetti, he pushed his chair back and headed towards the sink. He threw the bowl into the sink after rinsing it a bit and started mumbling to himself.

"What are you saying?" Marluxia licked his spoon some more.

"I'm trying to figure out who does the dished this week." Axel tried to ignore Marluxia's strange spoon habit, without much success.

"Actually, I think it's the superior. Mmm, or Xigbar. I remember since Roxas was the last one to do them, I think." Marluxia rubbed the side of his cheek with the spoon, deep in thought. "Yep, it's the superior." He went back to his cereal ritual.

"Oh good, that leaves some time to ourselves and Demmy this week." Axel grinned mischievously.

Every week, each organization member has their own chores to do. To decide who does what, the chores go in alphabetical order to where each member is doing something different each week for thirteen weeks. Then, the cycle starts over again. For example, last week Roxas had dish-duty, and now he has laundry-duty. Now Xemnas has dish-duty, and next week he'll have laundry-duty. Some chores are less extreme than others, though. It's kind of hard to find thirteen different chores that need to be done every week.

Whenever Xemnas has dish-duty though, it's like the Organization XIII's unofficial holiday. For one day only because, for some unknown reason, Xemnas is extremely anal about the dishes. He becomes obsessed, and since there are so many people living in the same place, the dishes pile up. It usually takes Xemnas one whole day to do all of the dishes, and he doesn't like to be disturbed. Therefore, all of the Organization members get a day without hearing Xemnas's nagging.

Marluxia smirked. "And then some."

"What?" Axel's face went blank for a moment.

"Nothing." Marluxia said a little too quickly and scooped another mouthful of cereal.

"So, what first? No doubt Vexen's already toiling away at a remedy, unless he's too absorbed in his current project to care about a fellow organization member's crisis." Axel leaned back on his elbows against the counter.

Marluxia's tongue dragged along the back of the spoon. "We could approach Malifacent and get her to change him back."

Again, Axel squirmed. "Cut that out, Marly." He turned his head away.

A ping of realization came to number eleven. "Does it turn you on?" He grinned slyly.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Number eight snapped.

"One that deserves an honest answer." Marluxia ate the rest of his cereal and drank the milk from the bowl, a thin bead of the creamy white substance sliding down his cheek and neck.

"You're changing the subject!!" Axel almost growled. "We need to be concerned about Fruitboy!"

"I am concerned about Demmy-the-fruit. It's just I don't feel like having all my attention on one thing. Plus you keep telling me to stop without a pleasable explanation." Marluxia did not wipe the milk from his skin, but set the bowl down and studied Axel intently.

"Well, if it makes you 'pleased', then yeah, it does turn me on, but only a little!" Axel looked away, slightly blushing at the trail of milk left unnoticed by Marluxia.

Marluxia grinned and wiped the milk away, satisfied. "Alright, let's go chase after Xigbar and get Demmy back."

"Fine." Axel trailed behind Marluxia, still a little flustered, as he walked through the door into utter chaos.

Wilbur: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, everyone. Ed and I just had a hard time figuring out were to leave the end of the chapter at. XD


	2. Heated Discussions

Authors:

**Wilbur**: Here it is, the second chapter. You didn't have to wait long, did you? hehe. Well there is some yaoi in here. its AxelxMarly so skip the last half if you don't want to read it.

**Disclaimer**: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

**Chapter two**: Heated Discussions

"You don't get to make decisions! It doesn't matter what your stupid number is, Superior has hands over us all!"

"I'm not making decisions for all of you, just Demyx because he wants me to, you prick!"

"Whatever decision you make effects us all, Xigbar."

"He has a point, you know. Malifacent could decide to transform us into fruit, one by one." Marluxia piped in.

"I'm just trying to get Demyx back." Xigbar regained his calm composure once again.

"Pardon me, but what is going on?" Axel asked nonchalantly. "An asshat contest?"

"Shut up, Axel. This is none of your business." Luxord came up in front of Axel, his bulky figure towering over Axel.

"If this is about Demyx, then I think it is _all_ of the organization member's business, Luxord." Axel frowned

"He does have a point; I want to know how to turn someone into a fruit." Marly stepped into the middle of Axel and Luxord, smiling broadly.

"You've already done that…" Axel mumbled softly.

"Hm? What was that, Axel?" Marluxia turned his head over his shoulder.

"I said, yeah, me too. It'd be fun."

"What would?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Uh … nothing. Nevermind."

Marluxia gently pushed on Luxord's chest to move him away from Axel. Luxord was still angry and hadn't shifted his position the entire time that Marluxia was standing there.

"What are you doing? Luxord, would you just calm down? I'll take Demyx out of my room so you can talk to him and ask him what he thinks." Xigbar sighed and walked down the hall to where his room was located.

"Finally." Luxord murmured and stepped back away from Axel, finally relaxing his pose.

Xigbar appeared a moment later carrying the oversized watermelon that was Demyx for the moment.

Then, all of a sudden, a extremely bright light occurred along with a cold chill hat made the organization members shield their eyes and pull their coats closer around themselves at the same time.

A loud crash echoed across the hallway and all of the organization members stared, stunned.

Xigbar was on the ground, still cradling Demyx, except he wasn't a fruit anymore! In his arms, the once-fruit was curled up tightly, knees pulled to his chest and eyes squeezed shut tightly. For a moment, everyone stared in disbelief.

"Demyx?" Xigbar murmured.

Slowly, Demyx opened his eyes and stared up at Xigbar. For a moment, he took in number two's features while a smile slowly spread along his lips. With a whoop of joy, Demyx threw his arms around Xigbar's neck. A dark marking caught Xigbar's attention. He pried Demyx's arms off from around him. "What's that?" Xigbar tilted Demyx's chin to the side. "A new tattoo or something?"

On the left side of his neck, near the base of his shoulder, a black mark lay conspicuously on his sun-bronzed flesh.

"Tattoo?" Demyx raised his hand to feel his neck, but winced when the mark was touched. A puff of smoke emitted from the mark and a faint green glow outlined the outside of the circle and the 'X' in the middle flashed vermillion. "Ouch, that smarts." Demyx covered the mark with his hand, but careful not to touch the mark again. It wasn't very large, only slightly bigger than a thumbprint, but when touched, it burned like embers, yet chilled him colder than ice. It sent strong tremors though him, almost making him seize up.

"Whoa little fella, you alright?" Xigbar wrapped an arm around Demyx who was now doubled over in a ball again.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little." Demyx smiled weakly, looking up at Xigbar.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds done yet?" Marluxia walked up to them, snickering.

Demyx hopped up from Xigbar's lap too suddenly, fell, caught himself, and staggered.

"Whoa there. Don't let Marly's teasing get to you now." Xigbar got up and steadied Demyx.

"Thanks." Demyx put his head down and pulled away from Xigbar lightly.

"So, what's that there on your neck, eh, Demmy?" Marluxia leaned in a bit closer to Demyx to inspect the strange marking that has suddenly appeared.

Demyx put his hand over it again, still making sure not to touch the 'X', and moved back slightly, only to back into Xigbar.

Xigbar moved out of his way to go stand next to Marluxia and the approaching Luxord and Axel.

"Well maybe it's a trigger. Like, if something special happens, that trigger does something and turns Demmy back into a watermelon again." Axel moved to touch it, only to have Demyx back away even more. "Chill out, I'm not going to touch it."

"I'm going now. See all of you fruitcakes later. I think that everyone would like to know that Demyx is his normal self again." Luxord padded away, to the opposite end of the hallway.

"Do you think we should go make his see the mad scientist?" Axel raised his lips slowly into menacing grin.

"Best of luck, Demyx. If he's feeling extra saucy he might keep you in a glass tube." Xigbar loomed over Demyx.

"And stick needles into you." Axel swooped behind number nine and held up his arm, pinching in different places on Demyx's arm which stung even through the leather garment. "Day and night." A cruel laugh shook through Axel as a dumbfounded look of terror came over Demyx.

"And tubes down your throat!" Xigbar made a gesture with his hands and leaned back, making gagging noises like he was shoving a tube down his throat.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "He just might, but Birdman will probably ignore you."

Shivering, Demyx nodded and opened a portal to go down to the basement. "Xiggy, can you come with me?"

"Sure, squirt." Xigbar and Demyx disappeared into the portal while Axel was still whooping with laughter. "Ah, they're so cute together." He chortled, wiping a tear.

"Oh shut up." Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're just jealous." Axel cast a smirk over his shoulder to Marluxia.

"No, I'm not."

"The first step to healing is admitting you have a problem."

"Okay, I have a problem." Marluxia smiled, and then walked down the hallway towards the bed chambers.

Axel sighed, then walked down towards his own room.

"Actually, I think that I need a shower." Axel lifted his arm and sniffed his own B.O. for a second, then nodded to himself.

The door to Axel's room opened. Axel unzipped his coat and pulled it off his arms, revealing finely-toned abs and tight black leather pants that nicely revealed Axel's thighs.

Axel pulled off his pants and undies, then grabbed a towel form the foot of his bed. He slung the towel over his naked body and tied it loosely.

Axel walked out of his room with shampoo and conditioner in tow. The showers were a ways off, but since everyone was jumbling about in other parts because of Demyx, Axel didn't meet anyone on the way there.

The showers were quiet and the sound of Axel's padding feet echoed off the tiled walls. He pulled his towel off and threw it on the empty rack by the sinks.

The hot water nozzle turned, and then Axel slightly turned the cold water nozzle for some balance.

Water poured over Axel's body as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, almost flat now with the water pelting on him.

Over the rushing of the motorized water, Axel thought he heard something behind him. He looked back and saw nothing. He continued conditioning his shocking red hair, turned a brick color because it was now thoroughly soaked.

For a moment, Axel just stood with his face up to the showerhead, letting the steamy water drip over every inch of his body. There was another sound, nearly inaudible over the rush and swoop of the water over his ears. Still it caused number eight to turn his head and glance over his shoulder cautiously. He spied his towel on the floor. Reaching over to turn the shower off, Axel shook water from his face and peeked around the wall. He reached down to pick up his towel and slung it around his waist.

Axel went back into the shower and picked up his shampoo and conditioner. He sighed, blowing some of the remaining steam astray and walked over to the mirror.

Something under the counter caught Axel's eye. He squatted down to see what it was, yet all he found was a petal from a deep red rose. Getting up, Axel whipped his arm across the foggy mirror. Something touched his lower back, and all Axel was before he hit the ground was a blur of pink.

When the Flurry of Dancing Flames opened his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes. Marluxia's half-naked from bore down over number eight, a broad, yet sly grin on his face.

"Why, hello there." Axel smirked.

"And hello to you too. And you." Marluxia moved himself off Axel for a moment, gesturing to the wet towel, which had somehow blown off from around Axel's waist.

Axel looked down at his now-naked body, then up to Marluxia, who was on top of Axel again, and smiled. Axel looked at the similar towel around Marluxia's waist, reached down quickly and pulled it off in the blink of an eye, only to throw it farther than his own towel.

"Now we're even." Axel grinned lop-sidedly while Marluxia lowered himself to where the two of the thighs were almost touching.

Marluxia lowered his head down and lightly brushed his lips on the base of Axel's neck, then went lower to his chest area.

A shivery sigh moved through Axel's lungs softly as Marluxia's lips and tongue teased his flesh. The Graceful Assassin's soft lips moved swiftly, yet gingerly, careful to linger when he sensed an uprisal in pleasure from the one underneath his touch. After a minuet or so, number eleven pulled away, opening a portal. "Strange to start banging in the showers, isn't it?"

With a playful growl, Axel leapt up, tackling Marluxia and sending both of them through the portal where they fell, intertwined in each other's arms and legs onto the plush carpeting in Marluxia's room. Rapidly exchanging licks and nips, Marluxia and Axel writhed against each other until they found the foot of the bed. "You sure you're not gay?" Axel breathed, then took a sharp intake of air as Marluxia's tongue found his earlobe and nipped it before his lips and tongue rolled down the side of his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Marluxia mumbled softly with a sort of laughing tone, a small chuckle escaping him before his hands explored the rest of Axel's body and mouth closed over Axel's.

The strong, sweet smell of a countless mix of flowers enveloped the two, and almost stung Axel's nose and eyes, which he allowed to close lightly. Wanton moans floated through number eight's throat in synchronization with Marluxia's tongue and hands.

Marluxia's mouth traveled down to Axel's earlobe as he bit and licked it playfully. Axel then reached his hand up to Marluxia's waist, then he flipped Marluxia to where Marly was on bottom and Axel was on top.

Axel proceeded to licking and kissing Marluxia all over, pleasuring him similar to the way Marluxia pleasured him. Except, Axel let his hand slip "below the belt" as he started using his fingers to play with the inside of Marluxia's toned legs.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Meanwhile, back in the showers, Larxene walked in with a towel around herself and a body scrubber slung over her shoulder. The two towels, one damp, and one dry, along with Axel's shampoo and conditioner bottle, were still strewn across the tiled floor.

"Damn pansies, don't have any manners." And with that, she picked u pthe two towels, opened a portal to the laundry room, and slung the towels in the portal. Unknowingly to Larxene, the towels landed on Roxas's head. He pulled them off and noticed the towel with the singed edges to be Axel's and the pinkish-white one to be Marluxia's.

"What the-" Roxas looked up at there the portal formed suspiciously.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

In the shower room, Larxene picked up Axel's shampoo and conditioner bottle, smiled smugly, then walked into one of the showers still smiling broadly.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Done this before?" Marluxia purred into Axel's body, covering him.

Axel looked up from his toying with Marluxia's belly button and smiled mischievously. "You know me better than to ask that."

Marluxia ran his fingers through Axel's still damp hair as Axel hit a soft spot on his body that made Marluxia shiver with pleasure.

"Roxas?" Marluxia withered under Axel.

"What about him?" Axel went lower.

"Behind you…" Marluxia shifted again.

"What?!" Axel jumped up and turned to Marluxia's door, seeing nothing.

Then, there was another tangle of finely chiseled, naked bodies as Marluxia tackled Axel from behind once again to where they were both on the ground. Axel was face-down and Marluxia was on top of him, kissing the back of Axel's neck and spine.

"You tricked me." Axel's muffled voice rose fro the carpet.

Marluxia chuckled again, easing himself down to where his hips tauntingly brushed against Axel's rump. A soft mumble shook through Axel again.

Number eleven brought his lips down to Axel's ear again, his lips pressed against the side of Axel's jaw.

_Even his breath smells like flowers…_ Axel thought with a short smile. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Marluxia breathed.

"You're not afraid to be rough with me, are you?" Axel opened one eye halfway and turned his head partially up to Marluxia. He almost didn't have time to finish his sentence before Marluxia's tongue had traveled up to the tip of his ear and bit it gently, but firmly, causing and involuntary moan to shake through number eight and his fingers to grip the carpeting. Startled, Axel's back arched to get up, but just found himself pressed against Marluxia's stomach. Quickly flipping himself over, Axel hooked his arms around Marluxia's neck, causing number eleven to collapse on top of him, igniting both of their pleasures in an explosion of passion.

"Oh, why'd you turn around again?" Marluxia made a face that almost looked like he was pouting before he wrapped his arms around Axel's body and pulled him close, their bellies and thighs roughly bumping into each other, but just gentle enough.

"I don't like being on bottom." Axel smirked and roughly turned Marluxia over again.

"Oh, so you _have_ done this before." Marluxia let Axel have his way, because he knew he just wasn't a match for number eight.

"Hehe. I believe that was already established in the kitchen." Axel went down to Marluxia's belly button once again, but biting harder and going faster. He then went a little lower and licked the inside of Marluxia's thigh.

Marluxia's breathing grew heavier, low moans and sighs becoming ever more rapid as the other's tongue worked over his flesh seductively, fingers knowing just where to rub and how to cause more outcries of ecstasy. The grayish-pink haired man propped himself up on his elbows, tossing his head back with a shivery call of pleasure. Beads of sweat flew off his hair and brow, eyes squeezed shut while Axel fondled and licked Marluxia's netherlands.

With the help of Axel's expertise, Marluxia then peaked and Axel brushed himself off.

Marluxia rubbed Axel and the two men groaned.

Axel then pulled Marluxia onto the bed once again where Marly was face-down this time.

Marluxia let out a small yelp of excitement as Axel took full control of both their bodies. He thrust himself into Marluxia and handed himself over to his own pleasure.

Marluxia's back arched with the agonizing pleasure. It was suddenly so warm and his breathing went in synchronization to Marluxia's thrusts.

The two men's bodies both withered and squirmed, and reaching sudden, small peaks where both of them hade to yell in pleasure.

They shivered though the heat was intense. Their energized movements left both at the end of their zeal. Number eleven's throaty calls became more raspy, his throat dry. Time passed swiftly, and eventually, exhausted, Axel pulled himself out of Marluxia's backside, and collapsed beside his pink-haired companion, panting deeply. Marluxia also let himself collapse onto his stomach. Tenderly rolling over, Axel rested his head on the fluffy, squishy pillows with a contended sigh.

"D'you think anyone heard us?" Marluxia mumbled, crawling up to rest his head beside Axel's.

**Wilbur:** There it is. The next chapter will be out soon , I promise. Maybe not as soon as the second, but still pretty soon.


End file.
